Various forms of military helmets are known according to the prior art. These helmets are constructed to protect the wearer's head against injury while providing communication and life support. In addition modern combat requires military personnel to utilize certain helmet-mounted electronic systems, for example night vision systems and helmet mounted displays.
A problem arises when military personnel need to train with different electronic systems, for example, outer helmet mounted displays for several types of aircraft. These displays have exacting requirements for positioning relative to the wearer's eyes. It has been determined that custom fitted inner helmets are necessary to meet such requirements. However, the outer helmets are too costly to custom fit every crewmember which will maintain or fly the aircraft.
Ideally, a custom fit inner helmet is provided to each individual. For example, an Inner Helmet Assembly pursuant to U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,073.
In order to properly position the inner helmet during custom fitting, a positioning fixture, as disclosed herein, may be utilized. The positioning fixture utilizes the latch assembly of the invention to attach to the inner helmet in the same manner as the ultimate outer helmet. The positioning fixture custom aligns the latch points on the inner helmet for each individual. The custom fittings are then secured to maintain the alignment in a reproducible manner. Accordingly, every custom fitted inner helmet provides a standard platform.
The outer helmets are then equipped with a uniform capture configuration to attach onto this standard platform via the latch assembly of the invention.